T'es obsédée par PotC quand
by BoB Chiri
Summary: [Terminée]EXCUSES À LUTHIEN.TIN & LOVE SPARROW!hey! c'es du délire purement Bobifique! wouhou! R&R pliz! CHAPITRE POUR MES REVIWEUSES-CHERIES!
1. 1

**Chapitre 1 :** T'es obsédée par PotC quand...

1. ...à chaque fois que tu vois un singe, tu penses à Jack.

2. ...tu regardes la mer, tu t'impatientes parce que Jack arrive pas.

3. ...tu vois un compas qui indique pas le nord, tu dis « c'est celui de Jack! »

4. ...tu compares tout à PotC

5. ...tu cherches des infos à propos des pirates, des navires, des Caraïbes, etc.

6. ...tu parles comme Jack et tu fais des drôles de mouvements avec tes mains

7. ...il pleut, tu penses que ta rue va être inondée et que Jack va apparaître dans la Perle Noire

8. ...tu vois un vieux navire, tu penses à la Perle...

9. ...t'es sûre que dans une autre vie t'étais un pirate et un très célèbre

10. ...tu détestes les gens qui disent des mauvaises choses à propos des pirates

11. ...tu lis tous les livres qui parlent de piraterie

12. ...tu surnommes tes meilleurs amis Jack ou Will

13. ...tu vois tellement de fois PotC que quand tu vas au cinéma, les personnes à la billetterie ont plus besoin de te demander quel film tu veux aller voir, ils te fourrent le billet dans la main juste avant que tu te mettes à vanter le film

14. ...le 2e film (Dead Men Chest) va sortir tu vas t'arranger pour le voir avant tout le monde, sans aucun de tes amis juste pour pouvoir te vanter que tu l'as vu avant eu

15. ...tu es sûre que t'es un pirate

16. ...tu décides que tu es Jack ou Will... ou Élizabeth...

17. ...tu agis comme Jack

18. ...tu tailles un boute de bois pour qu'il ressemble à une épée et tu essaies de te battre avec

19. ...tu sors pas de chez vous sans un compas

20. ...tu fais déménager ta famille aux Caraïbes

21. ...tu collectionnes chaque information sur PotC et que tu les encadres

22. ...tu te maquilles exactement comme Jack

23. ...tu essaies d'entrer dans une salle où un film 18+ joue et que t'es mineur. Le ticketman te dit : « Ce film-là peut pas être vu par du monde de moins de 18 ans. » Toi tu réponds : « Je suis vraiment désolée, je l'ignorais. Si j'en vois un, je vous en informe immédiatement! » Et tu pars en courant

24. ...tu réponds seulement à la personne quand elle t'appelle : Capitaine (ton nom) Sparrow

25 ...tu lis cette liste

26. ...t'apprends les partitions de toute la bande sonore de PotC sur chaque instrument que tu sais jouer

27. ...tu penses que tu vas être dans PotC 2

28. ...tous tes rêves sont à propos de PotC

29. ...tu regardes le film au moins 3 fois par semaines

30. ...tu connais la chanson A pirate's life for me par cœur

31. ...tu dis à tout le monde que ton breuvage préféré est le rhum

32. ...ton vocabulaire pirate est meilleur que ton français

33. ...tu peux tout relier à PotC

34. ...tout ce que tu dis, c'est des répliques tout droit sorties de PotC

35. ...t'insultes le monde en les traitant d'eunuque

36. ...tu aimes vraiment la mayonnaise (celles qui ont pas vu les bloopers, aller les voir, vous allez comprendre!)

37. ...tu laisses tomber les études pour devenir pirate

38. ...tu veux devenir la meilleure manieuse d'épée au monde

39. ...tu capotes en entendant le nom « Jack » dans n'importe quelle situation

40. ...la Perle Noire est ton chez toi

**SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE À MORAIS-D'AMOUR!**

BoB: Les prochaines lignes que vous allez lire m'ont été inspirées par ma sœur! Je l'adore!! Merci Ma-Roux d'être ce que tu es et d'aimer autant Jack!  
CAPITAINE Jack: c'est pas bien dûr de m'aimer autant  
BoB: oui bon vas-t-en! tout ça pour te dire que: JE T'AIME!!

**T'es obsédée par PotC quand...**

-. ..tu dis « _savvy_? » à chaque bout de phrases

- ...tu connais le script par cœur et que t'es « frue » quand t'as pas dit la bonne réplique

- ...tu as vécu le grand amour en voyant Jack dans PotC

- ...t'achète la soundtrack de PotC

- ...t'écoute la soundtrack et que tu sais exactement quel boute du film la musique « représente »

- ...t'achète TOUT ce qui concerne PotC : magazine, poster, etc.

- ...tous tes cartables, livres d'école sont couverts par des phrases du script de PotC

- ...ta chambre est décorée de toutes les photos et patentes inimaginables de PotC

**MAIS SURTOUT QUAND...**

- ...t'embrasses le poster de Jack qui est juste à côté de ton lit

- ...tu parles au poster de Jack qui est juste à côté de ton lit

- ...tu dis que Jack vit dans ton garde-robe

- ...tu marches comme Jack sans t'en rendre compte

- ...tu te mets à crier en voyant Jack à la télé

- ...tu capotes en voyant une chemise semblable à celle de Jack

Bon eh bien! j'crois bien que c'est tout! Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si oui (ou même si vous avez trouvé ça complètement inutile/cave/débile... mais dans ce cas-là je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté de lire après la 5e ligne... mais bon) reviewez s'il vous plaît!! Une review est toujours appréciée! Surtout venant de vous ! (venant de qui alors, si c'est pas vous?).


	2. 2

Salut toutes les fans en délire de PotC!! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre de : **T'es obsédée par PotC quand...** pis ben j'ai pris vos 'suggestions' de vos reviews... comme si vous m'disiez : oui mais t'as oublier quand... Alors, je les ai mit et j'ai mit votre nom à côté! Ou pseudo, même affaire là! Donc, vous avez tous les droits dessus! héhé!

Assez parler, jvous laisse avec mon deuxième chapitre!!

Et oubliez pas : des listes comme ça, c'est juste par des folles que c'est faite! Alors, si vous dites : est ben folle c'te fille-là! J'vous dit : EH BIEN MARCI!

P.S – Y'a beaucoup moins de choses, mais j'ai épuisé toutes mes idées dans le premier chapitre! Mais j'ai eu de nouvelles idées que je tenais absolument à vous faire part! si quelqu'un ose dire que jsuis pas gentille, ben j'me demande bien ce qu'elle attend de moi! Eh pis un moment donné, t'es obsédée et ça fini là!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

T'es obsédée par PotC quand... (suite)

Tu dessines tout le temps des dessins de pirates, Will ou Jack (Anneuh!)

T'invente un manga dont le héro est un pirate (Anneuh!)

Tu te fais faire des _dreds_ comme Jackounet! (Anneuh)

Tu te promènes tout l'été avec un bandana rouge, un corsaire et une mèche de perle (Matou Sparrow!)

Ta mère te demande de ranger ta chambre, tu rétorques que c'est contraire au code des pirates (Matou Sparrow!)

Ta mère te demande d'aller prendre ton bain, tu réponds qu'un pirate ne se lave qu'une fois par 3 mois.

Tu capotes quand tu vois une chemise comme celle de Jack et que tu l'achètes pour la porter chaque jour de ton existence (Morais!)

Tu reproduis exactement toutes les scènes du film avec ta sœur ou amie qui est elle aussi accro de PotC (Morais et moi-même!)

Tu commences à apprécier le violon de ta pitite sœur vu qu'elle joue des pièces de PotC (Morais)

T'écris une fic où deux folles(dingues) se retrouvent dans PotC (Morais et moi-même )

T'incrustes Jack dans chaque bribes de conversations que t'as avec tes amies (Morais...! étonnée?? Nannn!)

''Tu triches à un jeu quelconque... :  
Rogère (amie quelconque) : hey! tu triches!  
Toi : Pirates! ''

Tu trouves injuste qu'une de tes amie aille dans les Caraïbes faire une croisière, alors que c'est TOI qui capote sur PotC et qu'elle capote pas PENTOUTE sur ce film.

Tu _download_ une version quétaine (mais vraiment cool) de _A Pirate's Life for Me_ et tu la fais jouer sur _repeat_ toute le temps que t'es sur l'ordi (Morue et moi et Anne... et peut-être pas mal d'autres folles )

Tu vas aux auditions _d'American Idole_ (ou Star Académie, _Canadian Idole_, etc.) et tu chantes _A Pirate's Life for Me_

Tu trouves inculte le monde qui ne savent pas la signification de ''_Savvy_?'' (Morais et moi... mais seulement avec Louis parce qu'il croit tout savoir en anglais! grrr il m'énarve ce gars! Hu-hum, oui bon, désolée!)

Tu sautes aux cous de toutes les femmes qui giflent Sparrow (Morais dans _The Return of the Deux Folles_! ALLEZ LIRE, C'EST VRAIMENT DRAOWLE!(drôle) SVP! jsuis une des deux écrivaines, alors c'est sûre que si vous trouvez ma fic draowle, vous allez adorer _The Return of the Deux Folles_! **ET SURTOUT**, oubliez pas de riviewer!! Sihouplait! ::fin du message publicitaire ::)

Vous lisez _The Return of the Deux Folles_

Vous riez en lisant _The Return of the Deux Fo_lles!

Vous reviewez la fic _The Return of the Deux Folles_ (citi assez clair?** LISEZ CETTE FIC**!!)

Vous regardez PotC 19 fois en moins de temps possible (d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre! =P) (Morwen ou Galadwen)

Tu manges de la crème glacé au rhum et aux raisins alors que tu détestes les raisins.

Tu t'ouvres le genou, (ou que t'as une petite blessure de rien) tu verses du rhum sur la plaie pour la désinfectée.

Tu vas à la prison à côté de chez vous en espérant que Jack y est enfermé

T'as un chandail écrit '**_'SAVVY_**?'' en lettres énormes.

Tu utilises '_'SAVVY_?'', dans tes compositions en Anglais.

Tu penses sérieusement à appeler tes garçons William et Jack (moi-même... même si j'trouvais déjà le nom Jack beau avant de connaître PotC)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bon, c'était court, je sais, mais j'voulais ajouter ces quelques idées! **Reviewer pliz**!! Merci pour toutes les reviews! Hey, jdevrais tu faire des réponses de reviews? Oui, ça fait toujours plaisir aux lectrices!! Alors voilà! jvous laisse sur les réponses de reviews! En espérant que vous avez apprécier ce 2e ptit chapitre! Bubye –xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- big kisses!!

**P.S** – inquiétez-vous pas, vous, petites filles adeptes de mes conneries, vous pouvez toujours vous consolez avec _The Return of the Deux Folles_ (est-ce que vous avez compris le message la?? ALLEZ LIRE _THE RETURN OF THE DEUX FOLLES_!! lol ) si vous vous ennuyez de moi!! Parce que, si c'est la fin de cette fic, se sera pas la fin de mes conneries! Alors j'vais peut-être avoir une idée de fic et j'la publierai! Qui sait? Bref! Ne pleurez pas, je vais toujours être là!! (quoique ça m'étonnerait que vous pleuriez!! Mais bon, on sait jamais!) et sachez que je vous aime toutes!!!! (maudit que jsuis gentille!)

**:::RÉPONSES DE REVIEWS :::**

Gabrielletrompelamort : jsuis vraiment contente que t'apprécie! En plus que t'es la première à me reviewer!! C'est cool être la première a reviewer une fic!! Surtout qu'après on est la première dans les réponses de reviews!! J'dois te dire quelque chose! T'es moyennement obsédée par PotC?? Si tu l'étais pas beaucoup, pourquoi t'es venue lire ma fic? Lol! Ça veut rien dire, je sais! Mais si tu peux te retrouver dans cette liste plus d'une fois, moi j'te considère comme vrai fan de PotC! Merci pour la review et j'espère grandement que tu me m'enverras une autre petite review pour cette suite... malgré qu'elle soit pas mal courte... mais elle peut être bonne quand même! C'est toi qui voit!! Et tu sais comment j'peux savoir si tu as aimer ou non? Tu cliques sur go en bas à gauche!! Et je sais que tu le feras... si tu lis ma fic! Loll bubye! Jtadoww!

Evilmarie : tu veux que je continue? Et bien merci! Alors voilà! c'est fait! mais jte garanti pas que j'vais faire un troisième chapitre!! Mais quand même, j'ai fait deux chapitres, c'est pas si pire que ça! J'espère que t'as apprécier cette suite, malgré qu'elle soit courte! merci encow! Bubye –xxxx-

Shanonsky : tu sais pas si tu dois être fière de faire comme Jack? mais bien sûre que OUI! Jack a révolutionné le monde des pirates!! Jack est un **sex-symbol**, tout le monde aime Jack!!!!!! alors, oui, tu dois être fière de faire comme lui! en autant que tu restes quand même un peu toi-même! Parce que, a mon avis, si toutes les fans de PotC feraient exactement comme Jack et seraient plus elle-même, ça ferait un monde de copie de Jack et plus personne ne serait unique! Alors, si tu veux mon avis, reste toi-même en étant Jack!! j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire! Héhé! Dans le fond, faut que tu saches où t'arrêter! Lol! Moi et ma philosophie poche! M'enfin, j'espère que tu comprends ce que je dis!! Et pas b'soin de faire tout ce que je dis dans ma liste!! Il suffit que t'en ai pas mal de semblable pour que tu sois accro! Si t'en avait que 2, là tu pourrais dire que t'es pas une vrai fan, mais déjà que tu peux t'identifier à quelques uns d'entre eux, tu peux dire que t'en ai une fan!! Merci d'mavoir lu! Et merci de me reviewer!! KISSOU! –xxx-

Miss Trompy : une vrai épée à la folie du dollar? Tu veux dire, en plastique? Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il vende des épées qui tuent à la folie du dollar! Lol! T'es **québécoise** toi, hen?? Moi oui... enfin bref, j'irai voir ton profil! Et aussi, Jack habite dans notre garde-robe!! Depuis la première il habite dans notre garde-robe, alors!! Il habite réellement dans notre garde-robe! Nanananiboubou!! Et dis pas le contraire, sinon je serai fachée! ... enfin, j'essaierai! Lol marci pour ta review! Bubye –xxxxxxxxxxxx- KISS!!

Eriam Kiaeye : j'suis toute a fait d'accord avec toi : le monde qui savent pas les répliques devraient se taire et laisser les acteurs les dire eux-mêmes! Lol! Surtout si ces personnes ne sont pas accros a PotC! T'es québécoises? Etdashou!! Mwahahahahahaha!! Et aussi, si tu trouves une façon de voir PotC avant tout le monde, tu m'invites?? loll!! J'souhaite recevoir une belle tite review de toi pour ce court chapitre!!! Marci beaucoup!! –xxxxxxxxxxxx- KISSES!!

Scat : j'dois t'accorder un point : quand on attend pour _The Return of the Deux Folles_, on peut attendre longtemps! Mais c'est qu'avec toutes les conneries qu'on a en tête, il faut qu'on coupe et c'est très dur de décider ce qu'on coupe, où on coupe! On veut ce qui a de meilleur pour vous!! Et justement, j'ai fait cette fic pendant que Moru était en France pour vous faire passer le temps, et je vois que j'en ai attraper plus d'une!!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et inquiète toi pas, toute les reviews que tu m'envois ne peuvent pas vraiment être méchante! J'sais différencier la critique positive du dégoût total, du mépris et de la méchanceté!! J'trouve ça bien que le monde puisse nous dire ce qu'ils aimeraient qu'on arrange, qu'on devrait faire. Dites ce que vous pensez, quoi! **C'est bien de pouvoir s'exprimer!** merci pour ta review!! J'espere que, malgré la ''courteur'' du chapitre, tu auras apprécier cette suite! J'aime partager mes idées folles avec vous! Merci dme lire!! Bubye –xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

x.Pirate Girl.x: comment ai-je pu oublier ça??! Jdevais penser à autres choses! c'est qu'avec tout ce que tu fais, j'voulais oublier aucun de tes... capotages? M'enfin, tu comprends?? Lol eh bien! j'l'ai incrusté dans la suite !! voilà! t'es contente maintenant?? Même si c'est un court chapter, je sais que tu vas aimer! Et review pliz! Sa fait sourire des reviews!! Comme ça : =D! marci pour cette review lala! Jtadowwwww!

Morwen Amlug: hey hey! Contente que tu sois une vrai fan!! C'est dommage que tu puisses pas tout t'acheter, mais j'dois t'dire que moi aussi j'peux vraiment pas tout m'acheter, mais comme dirait le plus grand rêveur : **SKY'S THE LIMIT**! Ouais, tant qu'à rêver, on peut embellir pas mal de choses nan?? Pour ce qui est de mayonnaise, j'te l'ai dja expliquer! Loll! Vive le chatte!! À la prochaine convers (ou review, ce que je souhaite!) bybybybybyb! –xxxxxxxxxx- (P.S—j'adore tes surnoms!! Galadwen, Morwen!! Où tu trouves l'inspiration?? Moi c'est plutôt... banal en quelques sortes!!)

Cheyna: si Morais est comme je l'ai dit dans la dédicace?? Oui! Et cent fois plutot qu'une!! Tu peux pas connaître quelqu'un d'aussi gossant qu'elle pour écouter PotC! M'enfin, quand j'embarque pas dans son jeu! Tu veux que je continue d'écrire?? Voilà un deuxième chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud! Peut-être court, mais j'pouvais pas garder ces conneries, fallait que je le partage avec toutes les folles françaises, belges, québécoises et etc de PotC de la terre! De la terre? O.o c'est à voir!! J'espere que t'as autant apprécier ce chapitre que le premier bien qu'il soit plus court!! Bubye –xxxxxx-!! Jt'aime fow!!

Matou Sparrow: salut toi! faisait longtemps que j'avais entendu parler de toi! c'est cool d'avoir de tes nouvelles =D sinon, marci pour la suggestion 'd'obsession'! c'est toujours cool quand vous participez à ma fic! qu'est-ce que tu deviens de bon?? Tu lis pas _The Return of the Deux Folles_?? =P si non, j'te la conseil fortement! Loll! Merci pour la review! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu!!

Aries25 Bananaaaa: j'avais oublier un truc, hein? Eh bien je l'ai ajouté!! Voilaaaaa!! J'espère que j'ai rien oublier, sinon j'serais pas contente de moi! Lol il faut que je reste calme!! j'peux pas être parfaite, je suis loin de là!! bref!! marci pour la review, j'espère que tu reviewras (jsuis poche dans le futur!! Lol) ce chapitre et que tu iras lire _The Return of the Deux Folles_!! Il serait temps! Lol prends ton temps!! j't'aime fow Banana!!

Cerrydwyn: trop capote tu dis? Eh bien, marci! J'suis folle! Alors ça donne ça! Faudrait que j'en fasse d'autre? Eh bien voilà!! j'espère que tu apprécieras! Et si tu veux encore rire, y'a aussi _60 choses à faire dans les Caraïbes_ et _The Return of the Deux Folles_. ;) c'est deux de mes fics (la deuxième je la fais avec ma sœur!) Merci pour la review, c'est toujours cool que le monde apprécie . Kiss!!


	3. 3

Mais que quelqu'un m'arrête! J'suis en feu! Un **troisième** chapitre?! Mais j'en ai des choses en tête! J'suis une diarrhée d'idées! (désolée pour l'expression) Je sais ce que plusieurs d'entre vous vous dîtes : mais où elle va chercher ça?? J'vous répondrai par : je sais pas, mais c'est débile et j'aime ça! Et aussi, pour celles qui sauraient pas, mon préféré c'est WILL! Vu que Jack est à Morue, j'me contente des restes!... lol non, c'est pas vrai, que Dieu me pardonne pour ce que je viens de dire!

Sérieux j'aime bien Jack, mais c'est que j'trouve Will tellement... innocent qu'il en ai charmeur! Et en plus, Orli vit chez nous! Oui, oui! Dans le divan-lit dans mon sous-sol! Vous le saviez pas, hein??! hahaha! J'ADORE JOE AUSSI!! Dans Ned Kelly! Orli c'est le sexy guy de la bande... ben, c'est ce qu'il dit dedans, peut-être pas dans les mêmes mots, mais quand même! en plus, y'a même pas de version française... bon! J'parle, j'parle et personne lira ce début!

BON, J'VOUS LAISSE AVEC MON SUBLIME (moi, vantarde? Nann!) CHAPITRE 3! BONNE LECTURATION TOUT LE MUNDO!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

T'es obsédée par PotC quand...

... tu sues comme Jack

...tu demandes à une couturière de te faire le même, à la couture près, linge que Jack.

... tu te fais faire les mêmes tatoues que Jack

... tu veux le même chapeau que Will (moi j'l'adore! J'le veux!!)

... toutes tes compos parlent de pirates, des Caraïbes, de navires et/ou de trésors

... chaque fois il faut trouver un nom d'équipe, tu proposes : les Pirates, les Perles Noires...

... un de tes choix de carrière est de devenir une pirate redoutée de tous

... tous les sujets de tes conversations ont le moindre lien avec PotC

... même en entendant parler de « pirates de l'air » ou « pirates informatique » tu capotes

... t'as réussi à faire déménager ta famille au Caraïbes

... tu t'amuses à retranscrire le script de PotC pendant tes cours poches.

... tu tournes un film amateur de PotC

... tous tes projets d'art plastique sont en lien avec PotC

... tu prêtes ton DVD (VHS) de PotC à personne, de peur qu'il ne te le redonnes plus jamais

... tu caches le DVD (VHS) de PotC dans ton tiroir à bobettes pour pas que les michants voleurs te le volent (y'en a de plus en plus, des voleurs de DVD (VHS)et spécialement PotC...)

... ton nom de famille est désormais Turner ou Sparrow

... tu capotes sur toutes chansons où tu entends « pirates » , « caraïbes » , « trésors » ou encore « mer » (comme Bonhomme 7heures d'eXterio!)

... tu fais exprès de te briser une dent pour en avoir une en or (même si ta mère veut pas!)

... t'écris une fanfic débile comme la mienne! =P ou toute aussi sérieuse... ou tu en review pleins... bref! Tu viens sur ce site!

... tu passes tes journées sur des sites de PotC et tu te lasses jamais de les revoir.

... tu fais jouer le film sur poses juste pour pouvoir plus admirer les acteurs (mais tu pèses sur accélérer quand c'est Norry, le gouverneur, Barbossa... du monde comme ça!)

... ta mère commence, elle aussi, à savoir le film par cœur vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te parle, tu regardes ce film.

... même le lecteur DVD (ou lecteur VHS) est écœuré de lire ce film

... t'as tous les formats du poster 'principal' de PotC (j'espère que vous me comprenez! Tsé c'est celui où on voit Jack Will... bref, si vous savez pas de quoi j'parle, c'est que vous l'avez pas... qui qui l'a pas??! =O loll)

... t'es jalouse des filles (ou prostituées) qui ont couché avec Jack... et jalouse des filles qui ont pu embrasser Will (J'VA TUER LIZ!! GRRR! IL EST À MOI WILL)

... tu cries des noms à Liz lorsqu'elle apparaît à l'écran (Quoi? QUOI? J'fais pas ça... ::_sifflote_ ::)

... tu veux épouser Will (OUI JE LE VEUX!) ou Jack

... tu sais déjà les noms vos futurs enfants (vous êtes vite en affaires! Vous êtes même pas encore marier...!)

... tu veux te partir ta propre forge et faire du bateau dans tes temps libres

... ton unique amour est la mer (oonnnhhh! loll)

... tu collectionnes les bouteilles de rhum (lollll)

... t'aimes les mariages, mais juste parce que tu peux boire en souls (CAPTAIN Jack : A wedding? I love weddings... Drinks all around!)

... tes amies te demandent c'est pour quand ton mariage avec ton DVD (VHS) de PotC

... tu comptes les jours qui séparent la sortie au cinéma de PotC 2

... toutes les pages de ton agenda ont au moins une pic de PotC, Will ou Jack.

... tu t'achètes des tortues de mer, que tu les dresse pour qu'elles aillent sauver Jack sur l'île perdue et te le ramène chez vous!

... tu dis toujours « c'est intéressant »

... même ton amie qui déteste PotC (l'avez-vous frappé?) a hâte que le 2e film sorte pour plus t'entendre chialer que c'est long avant qu'il sorte en salle.

... t'apporte ton DVD (VHS) de PotC aux partys de famille que ta grand-mère organise

... c'est un sacrilège quequ'un est pas ce film

... la première que tu sauverais si ta maison brûlerait serait le DVD (VHS) de PotC

... tu vas en voyage, tu demandes que se soit Pirates des Caraïbes qui joue dans l'avion

... t'apporte ton DVD (VHS) de PotC en voyage

... tu négocies exactement comme Jack

... t'achète un perroquet, tu le nommes Cotton et que tu lui apprends à dire « Hissez les voiles! Hissez les voiles! » et « Les morrrrrrts ne rrrrracontent pas d'histoirrrrres! »

... tu t'imagines faire DES CHOSES en haut du mât avec Jack (HEIN MARIE???!!) ou Will (oh yeeeaaahhh!! Hohoho!)

* * *

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (et j'insiste sur les 's'!) 

--Réponses aux magnifiques reviews --

Aries25 Bananaaaa : tu lis _The Return of the Deux Folles_! YÉÉÉÉ!! J'espère qu'après avoir reviewer, tu vas continuer de la lire et que tu vas continuer de reviewer! Sinon, je serai très contrariée! lol ! hey! T'en as toi aussi des idées, mais je les ai pas ajoutées cette fois-ci parce que... je sais pas pourquoi! lol! Mais bon, c'est pas grave! Hihi! Enfin, j'espère que t'es pas trop fâchée que je les ai pas mis! Sinon tu me le diras dans ta review! Fake c'est ça! Merci pour la riview, c'est cool de savoir que t'aime ça! Et j'espère que ce 3 chapitre ne t'as pas déçue! j't'adow!! Kissou –xxx- 

Scat (chatargentwanadoo.fr) : la première chose que j'vais te dire c'est : j'ai très bien reçu ta riview! 4fois plutôt qu'une! lol! C'est pas grave =P! eh bien, j'croyais vraiment pas faire un chapitre 3, mais que veux-tu! J'dois être une machine à idées connes! Faut croire que j,sui jamais à court d'idées... sauf pour les compositions à l'école, j'suis souvent à court d'idées... mais ça fini toujours par décliquer et j'ai des idées... entk! Parlons pas d'école, c'est nul! Et J'suis contente aussi parce que tu lis, t'es fière, tu reviews, tu t'éclates et tu es une fervente lectrice de _TheReturn of the Deux Folles_! En plus, tu nous adore! ;) Eh bien merci! Merci de lire cette fic! Et de lire la mienne! Parce que c'est toujours cool recevoir de tes reviews! Surtout qu'en plus tu fais de la publicité pour _TheReturn of the Deux Folles_! Au fait, tu peux faire de la pub pour ma fic? Nnahhh! J'rigole! Bon eh bien... à la prochaine review! (sois pour _TheReturn of the Deux Folles _ou pour celle-ci! Bubye –xxxxxxxxxxx- J't'adow!! Kisses!

Eriam Kiaeve : Salut! Merci pour ta review! J'adore le théâtre! Ben, aller voir des pièces de théâtre et des comédies musicales... des trucs comme ça! mais en faire, j'suis pas très douée et disons que j'suis très gênée devant un public! Alors, je t'admire! C'est vrai! Et surtout que tu portes un corset! Je te souhaite que Jack vienne te sauver si tu perds le souffle, mais j'souhaite en aucun cas que tu perdes le souffle! Tu pourrais mourir si Jack était pas au rendez-vous! ='( oh non alors ! j'voudrais pas perdre une si bonne revieweuse! Héhé! Et pour ta pièce, euh, merde! Héhé! Ciao j't'adow! Marci encore pour la review! 

Eithelin : que c'est intelligent que te relire ces reviews! lol ! contente que t'apprécie! Surtout que j'suis une fan de ta fic! LAURELINE! j'adore cette fille! Et pour clarifier les choses (même si je l'ai fait au mot d'auteur du début) mon favoris c'est Will! Peut-être que dans les précédents chapitres ça paraissait pas, mais c'est mon préféré! JE L'AIMEUH! Et il est à moi.. en faite, non mais bon! Mais ça paraît plus dans _TheReturn of the Deux Folles_ mais bon... lol! Merci pour la review! Et j'espère que tu as autant aimer ce 3e chapitre!! À la prochaine review (toi ou moi qui va l'écrire? Lol) bubye –xxxxxxxx- j't'aime fow!

cheyna-qui-a-pas-envie-de-se-logger : salut Cheyna! C'est super que t'ai autant apprécié que le premier! Surtout qu'il était beaucoup plus court celui-là! Enfin, y'avait des réponses de reviews, et en plus t'as même pas eu à me le demander! J'suis perspicace! Héhé! J'pensais pas faire un 3e chapitre mais ça ben l'air que j'avais d'autre idées dans la caboche! Et c'est tant mieux parce que j'dois avouer que d'arrêter cette fic après 2 chapitres me brisait le cœur! J'aime faire ça! et au pire, j'accumulerai au fur et à mesure de nouvelles idées... bref! Merci pour ta belle review et elles sont jolies tes déclarations d'amour! LOL!! bubye -xxxxx- moi aussi j'taime fow fow fow ! BISOUS!!

evilmarie : accro de PotC un jour, accro de PotC pour toujours! lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras autant plu que les deux précédents! Tu crois que je devrais faire un 4e chapitre? lol il me faut des idées premièrement! Et des reviews! héhé j'espère que tu le feras! Merci pour la review! C'est toujours apprécier d'en recevoir! Alors, clique sur le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche !! =P


	4. 4

LE CHAPITRE 4! YESSS!! ALLER! On fait la vague!! Tout le monde tapent des mains! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! Jump! Aller tout le monde!... ah oups désolé! j'suis pas animatrice de foule moi!! oO Bon eh ben c'est ça! voilà un 4e chapitre tout beau, pas très long, mais tout beau kand meme! 

Bon eh bien! Bonne lecturation! Hohohoh!

* * *

Chapitre 4

T'es obsédée par PotC quand...

... tu utilises un disque vierge pour mettre juste la toune «_A Pirate's Life for Me_»

... tu prends en pic une pancarte où qu'y'a la face de Jack dessus (c'est une annonce de cellulaire à Boston! Enfin, j'pense!)

... tout le script de PotC est éparpillée dans ton agenda (c'est-à-dire, que y'a pleins de _quotes_ de PotC dans ton agenda... jpense que vous aviez compris!)

... le _lyrics_ de « _A Pirate's Life for Me_ » prend toute une page (2 pour celles qui écrit plus gros! lol) dans ton agenda

... tu fais des pitits dessins de Jack et Will (de PotC en général) dans ton agenda en bonshommes allumettes.

... tu fais une tite BD en bonshommes allumettes où les personnages de PotC leur arrivent pleins de choses palpitantes

... tu revis le film de PotC dans ton agenda tellement tu as _full_ de photos dedans

... t'essaie d'avoir la même voix que Jack pour... pour le fun là! lol

... tu fais un pari avec quelqu'un et que tu gagnes, tu réponds « Quand tu m'as lancer ce pari, tu as oublier une chose importante, ptit cul(lol) : Je suis la grande Sophie Richard !! (ben... pour moi! pour vous c'est votre nom! Hohoho)

... tu fais semblant de t'évanouir pour que Will ou Jack te transporte dans leur bras (WILL! TRANSPORTE-MOI DANS TON LIT!! ... hu-hum c'est une blague bien entendu!... ben... etk!)

... à Secondaire en Spectacle, tu fais une imitation de Willychou ou Jackounet

... tu as exactement les même bagues que Jack et aux mêmes doigts

... tu veux un chapeau avec une plume comme Will (moi j'en veux un! Mais j'en trouve pas ='( c'est moche!)

... tu fais une tite BD où tu tues Élizabeth et c'est toi qui épouseWill (YESSSSSS!! Moi? J'ai jamais fait une tite bd comme ça! mais inquiètez-vous pas, ça va venir!)

... tu pleures en voyant Will embrasser la tite cruche pas belle. (liz)

... t'as mal quand Will et Jack se font bobos... hum, quand ils se blessent! loll

* * *

Eh ben voilà! C'était pas génial?? Dis-le moi que c'était bien!! Ou si ce l'était pas dis-le moi quand même! J'vais me faire un plaisir de vous répondre! Loll!! Fake c'est ça!! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

**Réponses de Reviews**

Aries25 Bananaaaa : ok! J'viens à ton mariage! Mais euhmm... j'peux m'habiller en Fée Clochette? Parce que j'ai pas d'autres robes! Hohoho! Hey lala! moi j'y peux rien si j'ai pas mis tes idées dans ma fic! Tss!! Lol une chance que sa te dérange pas trop! Pfffiouuu!! Lol ! pour ce qui est du chapitre 4, ben le voilà! bon, il est p-e pas super long, mais la!! Un moment donné, j'ai plus d'idées! Voilà!! Lol! Sinon j'espère que t'as apprécier ce dernier chapitre! Bouhouhou! Ça me fait de la peine de penser que c'est le dernier!! Mais bon, c'est la vie! Et il faut faire avec!! Et pis, la fic à la Morue et moi continue! Alors tu peux encore t'amuser à la lire! Hihi! Marci pour la review!!

Scat : OH! Est-ce que c'est Scat?! OUIIII! C'EST SCAT! YÉÉÉ! lol! J'suis contente que tu te marres à chaque fois que tu lis ma fic! C'est toujours cool de savoir que le monde rit de ses niaiseries au lieu de te trouver bizzare... oO lol! sinon, voilà l'chapitre 4! J'espère que tu t'es autant marrée même si c'est un BABY CHAPTER! Hoho! Et pour « tu sues comme Jack » oui, c'est pour Morue! Loll!! C'est fou comme The Return of the Deux Folles m'inspire!! Héhé! Merci pour la review!! Je t'aime fowwww! A plus!! bubye –xxxxxx-

Eriam Kiaeve : C'est dommage que t'ai pas vu D'Zack =( mais tant mieux si t'as pas tomber dans le lac dégueu! Piyouhh!! T'aurais pu tomber malade et avaler de l'eau dégoûtante que le lac contient! Pouuuahh! ça aurait été tellement déségréable! Laowle! Pour ce qui est de te refiler de l'inspiration, ça se fait comment?? J't'envoie un mail télépathique ou j'te donne un bout de mon cerveau?? Il faudrait un chirurgien pour ça! oO lol! j'sais pas où j'vais chercher cette imagination, mais faut croire que la moitié de mon cerveau est fait pour en avoir beaucoup! Parce que j'en manque pratiquement jamais!! Niak niak niak! C'est pratique pour les compos à l'école...!! loll merci pour les compliments! T'es super gentilleuh! Bubye –xxxxxxxxx- j't'aime fow fow!!

Cerrydwyn : que tes souhaits deviennent réalité! Lol le chapitre 4 est là! Yéééé! J'espère de tout cœur que t'as crier « yéééééééé! » en voyant que le chap4 était là! Loll!! Pour ce qui est de ta suggestion, je l'ai pas mise, mais c'est que j'avais mis quelque chose de semblable! Lol mais pas grave! J'apprécie quand le monde participe avec moi et me donne des suggestions! C'est toujours comme ça que l'on s'améliore! J'souhaite que t'ai apprécier ce chapitre 4! Merci pour la review! j't'adowwwwwwww! –xxxx-

crazy of Jack : c'est cool, tu reviens de vacances et tu viens me lire! Hoho! Ça me fait chaud au cœur =P Tant mieux si tu te reconnais à presque toutes les lignes de ma fic! C'est fait pour s'identifier! C'est bien d'avoir une sœur folle de PotC... ça donne pleins pleins d'idées! Et aussi faire une fic délire avec sa sœur folle, ça donne encore plus d'idées! C'est tellement pratique avoir une sœur et déconnée avec elle à faire une fic! Laowle!(lol) merci pour la review! A la prochaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!! ciacia! –xxxx-

cheyna : un chapitre 4??! YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! J'm'amuse à écrire cette fic et toi à la lire! Et à reviewer en plus! Et moi j'fais des rep de reviews! citi pas fantastique?? Lol!! pour ce qui est de continuer, inquiète-toi pas, j'vais continuer! Même si ce chapitre signifie la fin de cette fic, j'continuerai à écrire d'autres fics comme _The Return of_... ah pis c'est trop long à écrire! Lol! et c'est pas impossible que j'fasse une nouvelle fic! Kossé tu veux, quand on a de l'imagination et qu'on a pleins de conneries ou idées dans la tête, il faut les partagées!! Haha!! Bon, j'espère que tu t'es marrée à ce 4e chapitre, parce que c'est le dernier!! Sauf si j'ai un surplus d'idées et que j'en trouve 56, ben j'vais publier un 5e chapitre, mais ça m'étonnerait ! loll!! Marci pour tes reviews! t'es super géniale! Ze t'aimeuh! HUGGY POOKY!!

luthien.tin: oh yééééé!! Tu reviews ma fic!! Yéééééé!! J'suis full heureuse! Surtout que t'apprécies!! T'as acheté un rat? oO woh! Moi j'aime pas les rats! =S ça m'donne la chair de poule! Lol sinon, il doit être zoli vu son nom! hoho!! Et comme j'ai dit si souvent, pas b'soin de tout faire ce qu'y'a dans la liste pour être une vrai fan!! C'est juste des affaires que j'ai remarqué que j'faisais ou que le monde faisait... ou d'autres que je sais pas... ça me faisait marrer!! Loll!! Alors voici le chapitre 4! C'est le tout dernier! snif! merci pour la review!! Et t'es mieux de reviewer ce chapitre!! ... merci! =D=D


	5. RAR

Salut toutes vous, fans de PotC! Contente de me revoir publier? Ben j'ai a vous dire que c'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste un chapitre pour les RAR du chapitre 4! Et oui, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que cette fic est terminée. 2 mauvaises nouvelles en une semaine, c'est dûr non? (pour celles (ceux?) qui ont pas lu « **_The Return of the Deux folles _**» peuvent pas comprendre, alors pour vous c'est qu'une mauvaise nouvelle... enfin bref!) Vous voulez pleurer? Tant qu'à pleurer, pleurons tous ensemble! Ça fait solidaire et... bref! Dans 3... 2... 1! 'versons une larme, pour d'autre c'est l'hystérie totale!'

Bon! Maintenant que nous avons pleurer, j'voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai adoré faire cette fic et de lire vos reviews! Pour une fois qu'une de mes fics JUSTE À MOI (lol!) pogne, j'me sens full honorationné... hum, honorée! Vous êtes vraiment des bonnes filles, (dsl si y'a un mec qui a suivi ma fic et pas reviewé, ben t'es exclu pcq justement t'as pas reviewer! 'tire la langue au mec... si y'en a un'.

J'tenais aussi à dire que si vous m'envoyez une review pour ce « 5e chapitre », ben vous aurez pas de réponses de reviews! Désolé, mais c'est qu'un moment donné, faire 78 chapitres où il y a que des réponses de reviews, c'est pas très cool... Dans ce temps-là, t'envoies des e-mails! Rah lala... enfin! Voici les réponses de reviews!

AH! J'allais oublier, si j'ai des ides de « T'es obsédée par PotC quand... » j'vais les mettre à la fin de chapitre de « **_The Return of the Deux Folles_ **» genre après les RAR et le mot d'auteurs... fake ouvrez l'œil mesdames!

Ah pis, juste pour ma tite Morue d'amour que j'adow, j'vais mettre ses deux idées juste en bas de ceci! LISEZ! Lol (reviewé si vous voulez mais j'vous réponderai pas là! ... ) (je les mets parce que sinon j'allais me faire tuer par ma sœur! Elle l'aurait pas pris que je mettes pas ses idées! O)

_QUAND TU REGARDAIS LA NAGE SYNCHRONISÉE AUX OLYMPIQUES, T'ÉTAIS SUR QUE JACK ALLAIT ARRIVÉ AU MILIEU DE LA PISCINE SUR LE DOS DE TORTUES DE MERS_

_TU DORMAIS PENDANT TON COURS D'ÉCONOMIE ET TU BONDIS DE TA CHAISE, COMPLÈTEMENT RÉVEILLÉE EN ENTENDANT LE PROF DIRE LE MOT! VOUS SAVEZ, LE MOT! BON, OK C'EST « CARAÏBES! » bande de poches qui savent pas c'est quoi! Loll! ET À PARTIR DE CET INSTANT,TU IMAGINES QUE TON PROF C'EST JACK!_

Bon, maintenant énerves-moi plus Morue! CRRRR!! Bon ben là j'vous laisse! Ciao-bye et j'vous aime toutes! On se revoit sûrement dans la fic « **_THE RETURN OF THE DEUX FOLLES _**» (si je vous y revois pas je vous tors le cou! 'regard démoniaque' MWAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

_---DA LAST RAR OF « T'ES OBSÉDÉE PAR POTC QUAND... » ---_

**Scat **: Contente que tu sois fière de reviewer ma fic parce que moi jsuis fière de publier ma fic! C'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'crois que j'ai fait fort pour cette fic! Enfin bref, j'suis vraiment en deuil de cette fic! Mais inquiète-toi pas, se sera pas ma fin! (bien que ça la soit ds TROTDF!) Bon, j'ai pas grand choses à rajouter sinon que j'ai adoré lire tes super reviews! t'es trop gentille! Jt'adowwwwwwwww!! **HUGGY POOKY**! (tous droits réservés)

**Gabrielletrompelamort** : Hey! Une revenante! Pas grave que t'es pas reviewer les autres chapitres! T'étais en vacances, j't'en veux pas! J'suis pas rancunière tsé! Alors j'te pardonne même si j'tais pas frustrée! Pour ce qui est des bagues de Jack, nan, je les ai pas trouvées! Mais si je les trouve, j'peux te jurer que je les porterai toute ma vie! Elles sont trop cool! J'ai pas non plus l'affiche géante de PotC, mais j'en ai une! Et tous les murs de ma chambre sont tappissés de trucs bebelles de cinéma! De PotC, SdA, Jojo, Orli (grrrr!) et tout et tout! alors ma chambre c'est une revue! Niak niak niak!! Moi j'vais avoir les 3 DVD en plus du COLLECTOR! Ben... si ma mère veut... elle voudra probablement pas, j'demanderai à mon popa! Lolll! Sinon, merci d'avoir reviewer! J'suis heureuse que t'es apprécier!! Marci pour la riview! Bubye –xxx- jt'aime fow! **Kissou & HUGGY POOKY**! (all rights reserved!)

**x.Pirate Girl.x** : AH toi! Y'était pas mal temps que tu reviews! Tssss non mais! Pis après ça, tu chiales quand quelqu'un nous review pas! Non mais, honte à toi! (aahhhh oO... ma gueule!) Lol c'est pas grave Morue làlà! J't'aime kand meme! Bon, pour ce qui est de ma joyauté about ta review, ben c'est vraiment une surprise géniale! Lol j,suis contente que t'es reviwer! Surtout que tu m'as donner des idées... PIS QUE J'AI DÜ LES PUBLIER SOUS PEINE DE MORT! Mais c'est pas grave! Bon alors c'est ça! Et si tu veux reviewer, ben, review! Sinon, je serai pas frustrée pcq c'est pas obligatoire cette fois-ci! Profites-en! Loll! Je t'aimeuh! À taleur...! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Cerrydwyn** : Désolée de pas avoir mis ton idée (elle était super drôle!! merci!) mais c'est que tu m'avais pas menacer de me tuer si je la mettais pas alors...! loll! J'Me demande comment tu te débrouilles pour parles seulement avec les phrases du script! **'MISE EN SCÈNE'** _TON PROF : CYNTHIA! Quelle est la réponse du numéro 8??! TOI : Hum... YARRR SEA TURTLES! Hum... non! Hum... DEAD MEN TELL NO TAAALES! NON! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! DO YOU THINK IS WISE BOY, CROSSING BLADE WITH A PIRATE?! NOOOOOOOOON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! TON PROF : CE N'EST PAS LA BONNE RÉPONSE! TOI : BUT WHY IS THE RHUM GONE?! TON PROF: CYNTHIA, AU DIRECTEUR! TOI : SON, I'M CAP'TAIN JACK SPARROW, SAVVY?! _LOLL! Juste à écrire et a imaginer la scène ça me fait cramper!! Niak niak niak! Merci d'avoir reviewer!! À la prochaine! **HUGGY POOKY**!! (all rights reserved!)

Ça me déchire vraiment le cœur d'arrêter cette fic! J'aurais tellement aimer avoir éternellement des idées pour pleins pleins pleins de chapitres, mais l'éternité n'est pas de ce monde alors... il faut une fin à tout! Comme cette fic par exemple! Enfin bref, j'vous souhaite à toutes une belle vie rempli de joies, d'amours et de rires! Vous le méritez emplement!

Au revoir chères comparses et fans-folles de PotC! On se revoit à la prochaine fic et/ou (édashou!) à la prochaine riview! J'vous adore!! Kissou & HUGGY POOKY! (comme je dis toujours, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! )


	6. ESCUSES! '

ROH! J'AI OUBLIER DES FILLES QUI AVAIENT REVIEWÉ!! **J'SUIS DÉSOLÉE**! TTTT '_se frappe la tête contre le mur et se maudit_' vous me pardonnez??! TTTT j'espère parce que je vais faire des réponses de reviews là!! Voilà!

**LUTHIEN.TIN** : DÉSOLÉE! C'est que j'sais pas pourquoi, mais les reviews se rendent pas tous à mon addresse e-mail! M'énerve! Alors... j'avais oublier que tu m'avais reviewer! J'SUIS TROP POCHE TTTT J'SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Sincèrement, j'aime pas full les rats... j'sais pas, j'ai peur d'eux! DÉSOLÉE RATOU! J'suis ben méchante ces temps-si?! Rohh! 'se frappe la tête sur le buro et se maudit encore' Sérieux, jsais pas ce que j'avais le soir que j'ai faite les réponses de reviews! Ben quoiqu'il était assez tard et que j'étais morte de fatigue alors j't'ai oublié! (t'inquiète, t'es pas la seule! J'suis pas SI méchante ) eh oui! D'ja le dernier chapitre (enfin, le 5e était supposé d'être le dernier mais vu que jsuis poche, ben c'est celui-là le dernier! TTTT) J'suis vraiment conne d't'avoir oublier! J'me le pardonnerai jamais! Tsé! Comment oublier LA REVIEWEUSE QUI REVIEW TOUJOURS EN PREMIER! TSÉ! J'suis vraiment nulle et poche! 'se frappe encore et toujours la tête sur le bureau et alterne quelques fois avec le mur... tout en se maudissant bien sur!' CCRRRR! En tout cas, j'espère que TOI tu me pardonnes! Parce que je sais que t'es gentille D! parce que t'es une fille super géniale! D Au fait t'as tu une addresse Hotmail (MSN) ?? Ce serait cool qu'on chatte ensemble! Enfin bref, c'est pas mal ça que j'avais à dire alors j'te dis à la prochaine, encore DÉSOLÉE! (x1million!) et j'TADORE!! KISSOU ET HUGGY POOKY! (all rights reserved! Moi énervante? Non!)

**LOVE SPARROW **: SCUZ DE T'AVOIR OUBLIER! TTTT J'SUIS HORRIBLE JE SAIS! 'se frappe la tête sur le bureau et se maudit, comme je le dis dans la RAR de Luthien' comment ai-je fais? QUELLE MOUCHE M'A PIQUÉE?! Bon pour en revenir à ta review, et bien! J'suis contente que ce soit une surprise que j'publie une fic! Oo lol! Et j'trouve ça super en plus que tu l'aimes! Ah aussi c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas reviewer avant (tsé avec moi qui oublie des personnes dans mes RAR, j'pense que j'dois au moins ça au monde TTTT) surtout si c'est pour chercher des infos sur POTC 2&3!! Moi j'en ai pas trop chercher! J'ai tellement pas le temps! Entre l'école, les devoirs, les amis, et le basket, j'ai pas full le temps! Enfin bref, j'suis, moi aussi, contente de te revoir publier sur ! j'ai cru un moment que t'étais disparue et que t'allais plus jamais revenir sur ce site! J'étais très triste! Et pouf! Tu réapparais! Et moi j'hurle comme une folle parce que j'adore tes fics! Moi aussi j'était fâchée quand ma sœur à effacer sa fic 'A Pirate's life for Me' j'arrivais pas à y croire! (même si ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a supprimer... lol P) mais bon... c'est à elle qui faut tu lui dises! Héhé! Pour ce qui est des virus, je les emmerde! Font chier! En à peine 5 mois, on a dû reformater l'ordi 2 fois! Fait chier! Pis faisait tellement chier! J'avais d'la misère à envoyer des reviews tellement mon ordi était plantée! Moi j'suis plutôt fan de PotC, mais j'en lis tellement de HARRY POTTER parce qu'il y a tellement plus de bagages! Plus de persos, plus fics, plus de couple, plus de tout dans le fond! Juste dans la section R (c'est pratiquement juste dans cette SEXtion (LOL) que je lis! Moi, vicieuse... OUI!) y'a 32 pages! C'est un petit peu plus que PotC! Et en plus y'a tellement plus de variétés! Tu peux en mettre tellement plus! Tu comprends? J'espère! LOL! Et remercie-moi pas de t'avoir mit dans mes author alerts et favorites author, c'est grâce à toi et ton inspiration géniale! T'es vraiment une bonne auteure! bon ben c'est tout ! J'suis encore une fois désolée! J't'adowwwww!! A la prochaine review D KISSOU & HUGGY POOKY! (all rights reserved!!)

BON! Ben c'est ça! J'SUIS ENCORE DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE! DÉSOLÉE!!! J'crois que vous avez compris oO! Lol J'VOUS ADORE, MEME SI JSUIS MICHANTE!!

BOB CHIRI, l'amoureuse de Willychou et la fan de Drago-d'Amour!


End file.
